Chapter 7: Power from the Sun
Chapter 7: Power from the Sun is the seventh chapter of Dead Space 2. This chapter takes place primarily in the vast Solar Array Network. Description Isaac ventures up to the Solar Array in a bid to activate life support and power in order to take a train to Government Sector. Summary Isaac moves from the Transport Hub in the CEC Facility towards a lift that will take him to the Solar Array. Reaching the lift Isaac finds out that it is floating at the bottom of the elevator shaft so he flies down and raises it up with some Rocket Canisters. Boarding the lift he starts going up only to be attacked by multiple Tripods which he successfully fights off. Finally reaching the Solar Array he navigates the Facility guarded by ANTI. After passing the booby trap filled rooms he reaches the Mainframe of ANTI and successfully deactivates it. But with the computers off now he has to align the Panels manually. He then proceeds to the Solar Panels where he is confronted by yet another Nicole Hallucination in the Rocket Chair Room. Exiting the room he starts to align the panels and also fights off a Nest. Now with the power online he goes back to the Rocket Chair Room only to be informed by Ellie that a large group of Necromorphs is destroying everything in their path. Fearing that they will be cut off from Gov Sec Isaac sits down in the Rocket Chair and starts a head down dive towards the Sprawl's surface. Dodging large debris Isaac reaches the surface and proceeds to meet up with Ellie and Stross. Enemies In order of appearance: *Slashers/Enhanced Slashers *Pukers *Leapers *Tripods *Stalkers *Lurkers *The Pack *Crawlers *Cysts *Nest *Divider Components *Swarmers Trivia * The first Nest is fought in this chapter. * The USG Ishimura can actually be seen from the Zero-G area outside the Solar Array. * The HALO Jump takes place in this chapter. * The Rocket Chair's exact function is unknown, as there is no discrenible reason why someone would use the Rocket Chair as a mode of transportation unless they were in Isaac's exact situation. Also, there is no landing platform on the other side of the jump gap, making the Rocket Chair even less practical. * On the back of the seat that blast Isaac down to the Sprawl, to initiate the HALO jump one can read the description " MC 90". This was the development team's desired MetaCritic target score. * During the HALO jump, when the giant debris block comes into scene, at some point it will completely hide the Sprawl beneath, out of view. This happens on purpose, so that the low LOD model of the Sprawl can be swapped seemlessly with a higher resolution model, without the player noticing. * If you kill all the Tripods during the lift sequence you wil earn " Elevator Action " Achievement/Trophy. * Deactivating ANTI will give you " Shut Down " Achievement/Trophy. * Completing the Solar Array Puzzle will give you " Powered Up " Achievement/Trophy. * Dead Space 2's Peng is found in this chapter and awards " Collect Peng" Achievement/Trophy. * You can look out the top window in the elevator room to see a the distant Solar Array. * A glitch may occur that removes the mirrors of the Solar Array's arms. With the mirrors gone, you have to restart the checkpoint, or die and try again. * While in the Transport Hub, if you look out the main window in the center, you will see the Solar Array. * The character Howard Phillips is a reference to the early horror author Howard Phillips Lovecraft whose descriptions of monsters bear resemblance to the Necromorphs. * Logs in Howard Phillip's rooms make reference to breaking quarantine with reguard to his pets but seems to have no bearing on the Necromorph outbreak. * In case you are playing the game on Hardcore difficulty, at the end this chapter, where Isaac enters the transport hub and has to wait in vacuum until Ellie opens the CEC doors, this can be cleared without spending any ammo or taking any damage at all. Before entering make sure you have at least 70% health, as soon as you enter hurry and collect any items as soon as you see the first necromorph, start running in the widest circle possible around the entire area staying close to the walls, this way the necromorphs will keep following but never catch up to you. Make sure you run in the widest circle possible in that area till Ellie opens the CEC doors. * The Force Gun Schematic is found after you exit the Elevator when you get to the Solar Array in one of the lockers. * The Contact Beam Schematic is found in the Power Node locked door past the Solar Array Control Pod door. * The Ripper Blades Schematic is found at the Solar Arrays Zero-G Area. Gallery chapter7_1.jpg|Chapter 7 scheme 1 chapter7_2.jpg|Chapter 7 scheme 2 Walkthrough Dead Space 2 - Chapter 7 Power from the Sun es:Capítulo 7 (Dead Space 2) ru:Глава 7: Сила от солнца 007